


和对象开房时遇到了扫黄的同事怎么办？

by chisaka_Dali



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisaka_Dali/pseuds/chisaka_Dali
Summary: 论坛体，含有大量自娱自乐的用户。并不会动不动就掉马甲。有梗。





	和对象开房时遇到了扫黄的同事怎么办？

1.楼主  
>RT，我要怎么解释我怀里这个是我媳妇？  
2.匿名用户  
>噗……刺激啊这个……  
3.我不怀好意地笑了  
>看我ID233333~  
4.匿名用户  
>……这种话题里赶紧匿名肯定没错。  
5.好人一生贫安  
>你们一帮怂货，我就不匿，这种时候当然是应该前排求种！  
6.匿名用户  
>楼上的ID好恶毒……  
7.WIFI·Wei  
>楼主的问题一句话没解答你们就水了好几楼真的好吗？……我可以告诉你，好！  
8.江家毛狼  
>楼上不要脸地承认了  
9.匿名用户  
>我就不相信我们论坛能有10楼以内正经解答问题的哈哈哈，可耻地匿了  
10.要客服吗？我萝莉音  
>亲，这里的建议是您和您对象直接装死呢~  
11.唯一的良心  
>你们水毛水呢！人楼主还等着回答呢！我来正楼，楼主你媳妇呢？让她出来出示结婚证不就行了？  
12.楼主  
>你们真能刷……  
>我对象现在在被子里，羞得不得了，说什么都不肯出来帮我说句话。另外我们还没结婚，之前打算手头的事情忙完就去英国领证的。  
13.WIFI.Wei  
>这有什么好害羞的？我和我对象从来不害羞。  
14.江家毛狼  
>楼上你不要脸那么多年了当然不羞，闭嘴吧。  
15.一把疯毛迎风扬  
>楼主把你对象拽出来啊，总不能一直蒙着头吧？  
16.楼主  
>不行，他这个样子只有我能看。  
17.小眼美男  
>楼主你这样就没意思了，我们可是真心诚意给你出点子的，你倒好，是跑着来给我们这些单身狗秀恩爱的啊？  
18.WIFI.Wei  
>楼上ID深深的怨念23333~  
19.匿名用户  
>都散了散了吧，楼主是来秀恩爱的，鉴定完毕。  
20.匿名用户  
>等等你们没发现华点吗？楼主说“同事”啊，也就是说楼主和那些扫X的是同事啊！……细思恐极，我匿了。  
21.匿名用户  
>卧槽……我们这是遇到公雾猿了？  
22.匿名用户  
>……匿了。  
……  
23.小眼美男  
>话说如果是同事那更尴尬吧？  
24.一把疯毛迎风扬  
>噗……哈哈哈哈，楼主好惨一男的~  
25.唯一的良心  
>所以说……楼主你的危机解决了没有？  
26.楼主  
>没有，还在沿走廊敲门，没轮到我对象和我。  
27.匿名用户  
>话说楼主你为啥一定要带对象来开房？你俩家里不方便吗？  
28.楼主  
>不能让他待在家里！最近那猫有书要写，满屋子都是他的资料，他心全铺在写文章上了，在家里稍微想和他亲热一下都会被说爪子拿开。我得把他带到一个没有那些该死的文献的地方，才能好好和他亲热一下。  
29.承受了不属于这个年纪的帅气  
>猫？你对象是猫？？搞了半天你带只猫去开房……？？？  
30.江家毛狼  
>我擦楼主你拿我们寻开心也要有个限度好吗？  
31.小眼美男  
>没有猫的我看着别人秀完恩爱又秀猫，立刻冷酷地哭了。  
32.楼主  
>不，我对象是人。  
33.唯一的良心  
>……楼主有个准数行么？  
>也就是说楼主的对象是个人，而楼主说他是猫其实是开玩笑的？  
34.楼主  
>不，他就是猫。  
35.唯一的良心  
>什么鬼……  
……  
66.sugar·J  
>哎哟今天又有瓜啃了~！  
67.小眼美男  
>卧槽我眼花了吗？楼上是不是技术区可以用一台步步高黑掉163邮箱的技术大佬？  
68.一把疯毛迎风扬  
>楼上瞎说什么？sugar小姐姐明明是可以用一台文曲星弄瘫整个网易的大佬好么？  
69.承受了不属于这个年纪的帅气  
>楼上才是低估了sugar小姐姐的实力，小姐姐实际上是能用一台GBA破了整个五角大楼的大神啊！  
70.匿名用户  
>求sugar小姐姐黑掉老坟头！！  
71.匿名用户  
>求sugar小姐姐黑掉老坟头！！  
72.匿名用户  
>求sugar小姐姐黑掉老坟头！！  
……  
88.一把疯毛迎风扬  
>话说……只有我一个人关心楼主和他的猫对象被敲到门了吗？  
89.WIFI.Wei  
>是的楼上只有你一个人关心。  
90.damage  
>这楼直播的太慢了，我都急死了，楼主你是不是傻，和你对象穿好衣服爬起来假装谈生意什么的开个门不就得了？  
91.小眼美男  
>大马哥来了！！  
92.匿名用户  
>这不是美妆区大佬大马哥么！  
93.新人一枚  
>弱弱地问一下为什么叫大马哥？  
94.小眼美男  
>楼上一看就是新人，大马哥的ID你用汉语拼音拼一下？  
95.一枚新人  
>噗哈哈哈……  
96.花容月貌徐广坤  
>大马哥说的没错啊！反正只是敲门查房，楼主穿好衣服又是一条好汉呗。  
97.楼主  
>你们以为我没想过吗？给你们看看我现在在什么旅馆：  
>[图片.jpg]  
98.花容月貌徐广坤  
>……  
>……卧槽我瞎了。  
99.小眼美男  
>卧槽……我从没见过……这么粉的love hotel……  
100.承受了不属于这个年纪的帅气  
>好丑！楼主你个没救的直男审美哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
101.sugar.J  
>我终于明白楼主的同事为什么要来这里扫X了，这他妈不扫它扫谁哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
102.damage  
>脑子没病的人都不会到这种粉了吧唧满身都写着开房圣地的地方谈生意啦噗……  
103.WIFI.Wei  
>看样子楼主装蒜是不太可能了。  
104.唯一的良心  
>只有我一个人关心楼主你对象（猫）还在你怀里吗？  
105.楼主  
>不，他起来了：[图片.jpg]  
106.小眼美男  
>卧槽！！  
107.一把疯毛迎风扬  
>卧槽！！！！  
108.匿名用户  
>我擦擦擦擦擦擦擦擦擦擦擦擦擦擦擦擦擦擦擦擦！！！  
>这个背影我可以！！  
109.花容月貌徐广坤  
>我也可以！！！！  
110.闭月羞花王大拿  
>不，你们不要忘了这是楼主的对象……又能怎样！！我也可以！！！  
111.小眼美男  
>楼主现在我相信你对象不是一只猫了！猫虽然好，怎么能比得过这位小哥哥的腰！！  
112.sugar.J  
>楼主你和你对象都是男的是么？我一开始以为你打“他”这个字是因为省事。  
113.楼主  
>是啊。  
114.你怎么穿着品如的衣服  
>突然兴奋！！  
115.WIFI.Wei  
>yooooooooooooooooo~！  
116.承受了不属于这个年纪的帅气  
>果然好看的小哥哥都被小哥哥拐走了。  
117.匿名用户  
>好奇楼主的长相？  
118.匿名用户  
>我也！  
119.一枚新人  
+1！  
120.匿名用户  
+1s！  
……  
132.楼主  
>我们这个职业不方便露脸，看个背影最多了。  
133.唯一的良心  
>不要人肉要和谐相处！有这样神仙背影看就知足吧你们！  
134.sugar.J  
>我怎么觉得这背影有点眼熟……？   
135.damage  
>我也……匿了匿了。  
136.小眼美男  
>sugar小姐姐和大马哥都认识楼主？卧槽世界真小！  
137.一把疯毛迎风扬  
>难道楼主是黑客？  
138.唯一的良心  
>难道楼主是美妆师？  
139.如花似玉谢广坤  
>为什么你们觉得认识是一定是同事啊哈哈哈！  
140.闭月羞花王大拿  
>讲真楼主要真是美妆博主，也不至于选这么丑的一个love hotel2333~  
141.WIFI.Wei  
>日常cue楼主审美~  
142.匿名用户  
>日常cue楼主审美~  
143.匿名用户  
>日常cue楼主审美~  
……  
164.唯一的良心  
>话说还有人记得楼主门口还有扫X的同事吗？  
165.小眼美男  
>正楼小天使！  
166.一把疯毛迎风扬  
>楼主你那里怎么样了？  
167.小眼美男  
>不知道为什么，我现在开始期待楼主和楼主对象开门的样子了哈哈哈哈哈……  
168.rukiyayaya  
>我也……  
169.承受了不属于这个年纪的帅气  
>我也……  
170.WIFI.Wei  
>哈哈哈哈哈你们这群唯恐天下不乱的小妖精~~~  
171.楼主  
>卧槽他们来敲门了！！  
172.WIFI.Wei  
>哦哦哦哦哦来了！！  
173.小眼美男  
>楼主挺住！！  
174.一把疯毛迎风扬  
>楼主直播！！  
175.匿名用户  
>求楼主直播开门！！  
176.唯一的良心  
>你们有没有良心！！  
177.WIFI.Wei  
>没有！！！  
178.江家毛狼  
>楼上居然不要脸的承认了！  
179.WIFI.Wei  
>哈哈哈哈哈……  
……  
203.匿名用户  
>话说楼主和他对象还好吗？这都十几分钟过去了，说好的直播呢？？  
204.唯一的良心  
>楼上你居心何在2333333~  
205.小眼美男  
>虽然大家都在关注直播，然而我还沉静在楼主对象的腰里面。  
206.如花似玉谢广坤  
>楼上不要走，加我一个。  
207.一枚新人  
>我也……  
208.承受了不属于这个年纪的帅气  
>我也……  
209.闭月羞花王大拿  
>+1  
210.匿名用户  
>+1s  
211.匿名用户  
>把楼上那个浑水摸鱼出来续的拖出去[捂脸笑哭.gif]  
……  
245.楼主  
>搞定了。  
246.小眼美男  
>wow！！野生的楼主出现了！！  
247.如花似玉谢广坤  
>这都快一个小时了楼主才出现，莫不是……  
248.承受了不属于这个年纪的帅气  
>楼主如实招来，你被扫了吗？  
249.楼主  
>没有。  
250.你怎么穿着品如的衣服  
>恭喜楼主！快放对象的照片庆祝一下！  
251.唯一的良心  
>出现了！骗照的无处不在！！  
252.一把疯毛迎风扬  
>楼主对象那么好看的小哥哥难道不值得被骗照吗？！值得！  
253.楼主  
>不行！他只有我能看！  
254.闭月羞花王大拿  
>咦~~~~~~~楼主这个护食护得……噗……  
255.唯一的良心  
>话说我还是比较关心楼主是怎么搞定的？  
256.小眼美男  
>同问。  
257.楼主  
>不是我搞定的，我对象去开的门。  
258.如花似玉谢广坤  
>哟？？故事变得有趣起来了！想知道小哥哥怎么搞定的？  
259.楼主  
>大概还是老办法，催眠了。  
260.小眼美男  
>哈？  
261.承受了不属于这个年纪的帅气  
>啥？？  
262.你怎么穿着品如的衣服  
>R U kidding me？  
>我算是知道楼主你对象为啥是只猫了，楼主你是女巫吗？所以你的猫会催眠？  
263.唯一的良心  
>噗哈哈哈哈楼上好脑洞！  
264.楼主  
>……什么乱七八糟的，他研究心理学，会催眠。  
265.你怎么穿着品如的衣服  
>…………楼主你对象这么吊的吗？！  
266.闭月羞花王大拿  
>……？等等我有一个大胆的想法。那楼主是不是说你对象可以干各种￥%￥#@*&的事情不被发现？  
267.唯一的良心  
>楼上得了吧，楼主都说了他和扫X的是同事，人家公无猿怎么可能做这种事。  
268.匿名用户  
>楼上你说反了，不如说我们这……  
269.匿名用户  
>打住打住，要匿了。  
270.小眼美男  
>这溢出屏幕的求生欲23333~  
271.唯一的良心  
>等等楼主，那你对象给人家催了一个小时的眠？这么久人家醒了之后真的不会怀疑吗？  
272.小眼美男  
>楼上莫不是在质疑女巫楼主的实力！  
273.如花似玉谢广坤  
>什么鬼啊233333333  
274.楼主  
>哪有一个小时，那货几分钟就搞定了。  
275.小眼美男  
>那楼主你为什么一个小时之后才来直播？  
276.WIFI.Wei  
>楼上你傻了吧！看看标题人家是来干嘛的？  
277.小眼美男  
>卧槽楼上这位仁兄老司机啊！  
278.匿名用户  
>楼上上你发现了华点！  
279.闭月羞花王大拿  
>华点应该是——楼主好持久啊！！  
280.小眼美男  
>噗……！！！  
281.匿名用户  
>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
282.如花似玉谢广坤  
>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……我一口可乐差点喷出来。  
283.唯一的良心  
>干什么呢干什么呢！要不要突然开车！  
284.WIFI.Wei  
>要！  
285.一把疯毛迎风扬  
>楼主爆个照！照你的对象的正脸！！毕竟我们辛辛苦苦给你出主意了这么久！  
286.唯一的良心  
>要点脸，你们给楼主出的主意除了直播开门之外还有什么吗？  
287.承受了不属于这个年纪的帅气  
>还有埋汰了楼主的直男审美233333  
288.匿名用户  
>噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……  
289.如花似玉谢广坤  
>楼主爆照！不看到小哥哥我今天就安心不下来！  
290.匿名用户  
>爆照+1！  
291.匿名用户  
>爆照+1s！  
292.匿名用户  
>把楼上那个偷偷续的拖出去！  
……  
321.楼主  
>好了好了，服了你们了。说好了不能放脸，随便看看吧。  
>[照片.jpg]  
322.闭月羞花王大拿  
>……卧槽！！  
323.一把疯毛迎风扬  
>卧槽好看！！！就算只有发旋也好可爱！楼主你对象的头顶也好好看！这美妙的弧度和白皙的皮肤！还有若隐若现的锁骨！我有理由相信小哥哥正脸一定超好看！  
324.楼主  
>嗯没错。  
325.匿名用户  
>噗！楼上这波彩虹屁……  
326.匿名用户  
>啊我被楼主插楼了，我是说323楼。  
327.小眼美男  
>话说你们没人发现搂着小哥哥的那只手臂么？讲真我只在健身杂志上见过这么漂亮的肌肉线条。  
328.一把疯毛迎风扬  
>这该不会……就是楼主吧？！！！卧槽楼主也这么有型吗？！！  
>我擦擦擦擦！！！楼主我看错你了！我以为你这种要命的直男审美一定是个油腻秃顶的青年男性呢！  
329.匿名用户  
>楼上说话小心点！看不起我们秃子吗？！我们虽然秃但是秃得自然清新，不要把我们和那些油腻男混为一谈！  
330.闭月羞花王大拿  
>噗哈哈哈哈哈哈……自然清新……  
331.小眼美男  
>赌五毛钱楼主也是个帅哥！还是会打理生活坚持健身的那种！  
332.如花似玉谢广坤  
>楼上你也不想想，楼主对象那么好看，要是楼主是个油腻秃头男，怎么可能泡到这么好看的小哥哥嘛？  
333.你怎么穿着品如的衣服  
>就是就是，楼上思维清晰逻辑严密。  
334.匿名用户  
>怎么办越来越想求楼主爆照了……  
335.匿名用户  
>有人能根据楼主拍的旅店室内图考据到是哪一家旅店吗？有没有姐妹一起去偷偷看一眼？  
336.匿名用户  
>楼上你把计划讲出来还执行个P啊！  
337.WIFI.Wei  
>我要去！！  
338.江家毛狼  
>你他妈给我安分点！！你对象回来看他怎么收拾你！  
……  
345.匿名用户  
>噗~~这是开始报名了吗？  
……  
367.匿名用户  
>姐妹们……我发现……我好像认识这家店……  
>[页面截图.jpg]  
>还是个网红店，暴发户的最爱……  
368.一把疯毛迎风扬  
>又想cue楼主的审美了2333333333  
369.小眼美男  
>日常cue楼主的审美2333  
370.匿名用户  
>姐妹你碉堡了！有了店名就能找到地址了！  
371.匿名用户  
>有了地址就能去堵人了！  
372.匿名用户  
>堵着人就能一睹芳容了！  
373.唯一的良心  
>楼上你们几个清醒一点！！这是侵犯人家隐私的行为！  
378.sugar.J  
>好了好了，不吵了，这贴估计留不住了，具体不便透露哈，大家要存图的赶紧存图哈~  
379.小眼美男  
>黑客小姐姐发话了，大家赶紧撤[捂脸哭.gif]  
380.匿名用户  
>莫不是……我们在帖子里发现了什么机密？  
381.匿名用户  
>我就知道肯定是那个偷偷趁乱续的！  
382.匿名用户  
>嘘……本月枪毙名单了解一下？  
383.匿名用户  
>溜了溜了~~~  
384.你怎么穿着品如的衣服  
>溜之前让我存一下小哥哥的照片！  
……

 

白羽瞳：“喂蒋翎？发给你了一个链接，给我把这个帖子炸了。”  
蒋翎：“……哦，咦？……噗哈哈——咳咳！………Yes sir……”  
——完。


End file.
